Thinking Back
by Yokokitsu
Summary: For as long as Train can remember, he's been a stray. Now, after Saya, can he find someone else to guide him on his way to staying free? SxT There really aren't enough here! Spoilers for Vol. 4
1. Quiescent

Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat- as much as I wish I did... In fact, I don't think I own anything. '_Runs off to take inventory.'_

Thinking Back:

Chapter 1- Quiescent  
_Train_

* * *

"_You always take care of me, Sven…"_

_Then I left. I didn't know if I would survive. Creed's a tough opponent- there was no way I was going to come out of that fight completely intact. I lived, though - I can see another day, another moment of emotion hidden beneath friendly banter. Now, I wonder if perhaps my heart said something my mouth couldn't; just what were those words supposed to mean?_

_Cats don't always land on their feet, Sven, and I'm falling. I'm in love, but you always belong to someone else…_

* * *

We met up in Elsida. You were fresh from the IBI, and I had just abandoned Chronos. I have to admit, your 'Gentleman's Code' struck me as a bit odd; ridiculously funny, actually. Now look at me: I'm defending the weak and living as a healthy stray. Saya definitely started this transformation, but you've made me what I am.

Ah, Saya… I miss her quite a bit. I wish she had a proper grave. Lloyd is always in the same spot, always waiting for you. Creed simply burned her body and scattered the ashes to the wind. She loved to travel the world, but I don't think she wanted the wind to carry her. For once, I wish she could simply be a quiescent being.

Your 'partner' may be dead, but I suspect you never lost him. His name doesn't come up very often, and that in itself is a telltale sign. No one wants to remember such a consuming, tearing pain; the feeling of loss at the death of a loved one. I don't think you would have told me where you had been.

I bothered you for information. "Where did you go? Were you meeting a girlfriend?" Am I going to be replaced? I could never say that, I didn't know what I meant. I'm closer now. We didn't want to share our pasts, even now you don't know much about Saya. As little as you wanted to share I absorbed immediately. You know what they say, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'

The first time you talked about him, it had been a full year since we had met. It seemed almost romantic in that dimly lit room: your voice cracking, me unable to do anything but watch. If I hadn't asked where you'd disappeared off to I doubt you ever would have even mentioned him. After that, you told me everything.

Tiny droplets of water glistened in the candlelight- your eye is beautiful. I wonder if Lloyd's was too. By the end, you _were_ in tears; I guess everyone needs to share their burdens.

Was it then that I began my tumble?

* * *

I knew. I knew that you had loved him - perhaps as a friend, perhaps as more. It's strange to think of your co-worker with another guy. There were feelings and emotions associated with this that I had never felt before. They resembled in passing my affection for Saya, but nothing was ever this strong. Maybe this was where the awkwardness stemmed from.

That first visit turned out to be the most recent in a long string of teary eyed, confessional apologies. As I waited, I recalled our first meeting - even if you were drunk, I could tell there was something about you. Something that made you worthy to be partner with, something that made you dangerous. Perhaps it was pain. But until you decide to tell me the details, I'll be waiting.

Has it been a year already? A year since I lost Saya, a year since I found you? I guess it really has.

She was one-of-a-kind. As hard as I've tried, I can only find one person who even remotely resembles her: Rins. She's outgoing, loud, and a good friend, though Saya was no thief. She also didn't ramble on about nothing for half an hour straight.

A full half-hour of good food, I might add.

It was true; I was on a date with Rins. Pretty hypocritical after those wandering 'Sven Thoughts.' This is not by choice- come on, there was food involved! How many times a year do you get a completely free meal, no strings attached? All I had to do was show up, listen to a friend for a while and eat. Speaking of which, maybe I should start listening…

* * *

"It's been a long time since I've had a meal like this!"

Maybe going from complete-mouth-stuffing silence to shouting was a bad idea, but hey, I am who I am. Now at least, before Saya, I'm sure I wouldn't be sitting here. Hell, I'm sure I'd be dead. Rins was looking at me like I'm an idiot. No, like I'm insane - she already thinks I'm an idiot.

A conversation would be nice. Any way to lighten the mood, ease the uncomfortable silence. She, of all people, didn't need to know I had been brooding over Sven. Out of options, I proceed to watch the waiters and customers around me. The couple behind us talk about the newest designs in diamonds. Wait, I have an idea!

"You're buying, right?" I figure that maybe I should check again. You can never be too sure with Rinslet the Legendary Thief.

"Of course. We haven't seen each other since Elsida… Relax. Eat!"

"Rins… you're all right. You knew I was having a hard time and you came here to help— no strings attached." Crap, it's that look. I can see it coming…

* * *

Thinking back, now that I'm _walking _back, maybe lunch was a bad idea. Dust twisted in my path, my scuffing shoes creating clouds. I could just see Sven's reaction. It will probably involve a lot of arm waving, and maybe, no, surely some yelling.

Now that I reflect on it, at least Rins paid. Sven would be way more upset if I had accepted, and still spent money. Wait, now I owe that— that… "GAK!" Let's hope this favor pays off whatever she wants, for my sake.

"My Svenny-baby is gonna be upset…" Wait, _his_ Svenny-baby?! Since when did Sven belong to the Black Cat?

"Well, this cat has no master; maybe he should have a pet." Did I say that _out loud_?

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_A/N: Cookies for anyone who can figure out what song I was listening to when I wrote this. : ) I'm hoping to make this a chapter fic (I have up to chapter 4 written), but I need concrit! I know there aren't many TxS shippers out there so I'm not sure how this will go. No flaming please!_


	2. Rebarbative

Thinking Back:

Chapter 2- Rebarbative  
_Sven

* * *

_

_Look at these sandcastles. Watch as the all powerful tide sweeps these marvels of man back to their beginnings. What was his flimsy carving? A structure founded on broken hearts and the suffering of those around him. This proud, unbearably weak symbol decorated with forbidden love and desire…_

* * *

Damn, he was angsty without his sleep! At least it was finished. The ridiculously time-consuming attaché was yet another in a long line of 'important' accomplishments. At least it would come in handy for helping and protecting his kitten. His kitten… his kitten. Why did this always happen to him?!

He definitely needed some sleep; two full days without any sort of rest was obviously taking its toll. Now if Train would only get back. He could be put in charge of watching Eve, although she's responsible enough to take charge of Train!

_Then maybe I can get some sleep._

'Where did Train go?" There it is, the million-dollar question. "I haven't seen him since this morning." Eve really is a perceptive girl. She's coming along quite well with mastering those powers of hers, too. If she can transform her fingers into dinnerware, she can certainly hold her own in a fight. Sweepers need to be strong, but I wonder what's driving her—

"He's on a date." I couldn't help it: I growled out my answer. I don't think that I would have been able to keep the emotions out of my voice anyway- no matter how hard I tried.

Hold on, what were these feelings? Spite, anger, jealousy? These rebarbative, hindrances never seem to go away.

Eve threw a skeptical look my way. "Rinslet emailed yesterday. He took off as soon as he found out there was food involved." Another strange look, were these foreign sentiments written on my face?

As if on cue, the cell phone laying on the table let out an unforgiving scream. The pair jumped instinctively, Sven reaching for the extra pistol he carried. Fortunately, Gyanza had destroyed that one, and now there was his new invention.

Glancing at the briefcase-turned-weapon, Sven reached toward the phone. He could just imagine Train's smug smile, knowing that exactly as he called, his partner was being subjected to earsplitting wails. "Dammit Train! Stop messing with the ringtone!"

Unintentionally, he turned his gaze to the new gun before hitting the talk button. He would never admit to his interest in Train's little rendezvous. "How'd it go?" No, he was never going to tell.

All visions of a mischievous Black Cat disappeared when he heard his partner's tone.

* * *

Sven liked to think he listened very calmly, taking in every detail, before standing by, helplessly, as his blood pressure shot through the roof. "You agreed to _what_?!! Do you have any idea what gas costs these days? That address is completely across town! And why do I have to be your chauffer?

"Because it's your car. Do you really want me driving it?" came the answer. Silence. "So umm, can you come pick me up?"

"You're walking home." _Click_. How dare he take up such an intimate job?! Without asking, nonetheless. And making me drive him there - what a jerk! Damn that Rinslet, too. Just how many dates did she think she could wring out of Train? It was almost as though she was trying to steal way his kitten.

* * *

Eve looked on as Sven mentally kicked himself. She also saw his shoulders hunch in defeat, and his eyes glaze over. Thankfully, he was oblivious to her keen observations.

* * *

_His kitten,_ huh? I absolutely need some sleep. "I'm going to bed," he called out. Train would find his own way home. Strays always did…

* * *

A/N – I don't know if anyone who was reading before still is, but I decided to go through and fix some minor errors. Thanks for all the support I've gotten. 


	3. Satirical

Disclaimer- Can't you guys just check the first chapter?! If I don't put 'I don't own it,' can they sue me for not being articulate enough? Well fine, I'll put it anyway: Not mine.

**Thinking Back**

Chapter 3- Satirical  
Train

* * *

_ I started this plunge perhaps a bit more than a year ago; nothing too romantic- no epiphany, no love song to rock the core of my being. No, it was little more than a cliché that brought everything to my attention. I'm not sure what this stirring is, the tumultuous battle raging in my heart._

_ In any case, I am clinging desperately to the hope that my instincts will take over soon - I won't live if I hit the ground. Somehow though, I believe you'll catch me, and I won't need to release my claws and pray to land. The only thing is, do you still belong to Lloyd?_

* * *

It's really uncomfortable in here. Not a feeling I would normally associate with my 'family.' That atmosphere is temperate and inviting, sort of like the 'warm fuzzies' of the Holiday season. But here we are, the princess reading, Sven driving, and me wishing that someone would at least turn on the radio. It's so quiet in here!!

"You have to play the part of her husband?"

"Yeah," at last, sound!

"I told you she would be trouble…" The ringing of Sven's voice was a welcome sound, one that I could listen to for— _This damn suit was so itchy!_

And the day isn't going to get much better. I have to attend a party, play the part of Rinslet's "Darling," and now Sven is lecturing me on the way there. This is the stuff of nightmares and notoriously long car rides.

* * *

Ten miles, and a whole slew of arguments later, we're getting closer to our destination. Once again, however, the car has gone quiet and I've retreated into my thoughts. That's it, I recognize it, or - more accurately – accept it. I full accept that I'm in love with him.

That hike back home was a turning point. I hope that someday I'll be able to tell him, and maybe he'll accept my feelings too. It may even be possible that Sven feels the sa—

"For this, you forfeit dinner, tonight!"

"What?!!" All love aside - this is so unfair! I mean, taking away my food? Why?!

* * *

"That's some accessory you have there, missus." Contrary to popular belief, satirical comments are not impossible for the Black Cat. I really just want to get this over with. Sven's jealousy was a force to be reckoned with, and he's wearing his heart on his sleeve. Rinslet is a threat, I can tell. Withholding dinner is a last resort; this situation must have touched a nerve. I'm flattered. 

"Let's get this straight… I'm leaving as soon as I can"

I've already decided that I don't want tonight to be a time I'll be thinking back on and regretting. "It turns out this meal is going to have to last me through dinner." I just noticed, Rinslet has that look I hate: the one that says 'you're-going-to-find-this-interesting smirk. Sure enough-

"You might see something interesting…" I knew it. "Oh! Look my darling!!"

If all this wasn't an adequate amount of torture, I do believe I'm going to be deaf. Her voice continues to go off in my ear! "Stop calling me that!" Should Sven ever return these feelings, we're going to have a serious chat. I never want to be called 'darling' again.

I vaguely heard Rins saying something about an unexpected guest and followed her gaze to the black-framed face of a bounty, staring right at me. I recognize those cold eyes, and that disinterested expression; it must be Lugart Won.

"If you keep staring, he'll get suspicious." It's hard not to stare when you've begun the hunt. The cat in me may have been tamed, but I can still stalk my prey.

"I'm cool." I'm more than cool- I'm prepared. _What a place to stumble on a meal ticket! _The Black Cat is owned by no man, what I'm doing now is nothing short of a display of favor. The stray is bringing his caretaker a meal, a tangible offering of my affections.

* * *

A/N- Okay, I'm afraid now. I think I made Train too smart! Let's face it, the Black Cat may be brilliant, but he never lets it shine through. I'm terribly frightened that he came out OOC...

You know the drill - Concrit is not expected, but it's always greatly appreciated.


	4. Cresting

Disclaimer - Actually, the violent dream sequence belongs to me. (Does that make me morbid?) However, the obviously in love with each other characters don't. So HAH! you no sue..

* * *

**Thinking Back**

Chapter 4 – Cresting  
Sven

* * *

That recurring nightmare – with a twist. Instead of the proverbial sea of the blood this one rose to greet me. The sticky red liquid washed over my arms and pulled at the corpse resting there. Lloyd's life, soul and memories threatened to crest higher than the waves, yet slip through my fingers like so many fistfuls of sand. The roar of the surf pounded in my ears and the gulls cried.

Screams come from above. The birds or me? I don't care anymore.

An empty site in the sand where a castle once stood; an eye-patch perched on the grains below.

The salty tears slid down to mix with the salty water rising to meet us.

* * *

'He's mad...' Before she stepped out of the car, Eve gave pause to think back on what exactly Train could have, or had, done to make Sven so aggravated.

* * *

Fighting - a feline presence rushing headlong into battle beside a blonde haired angel. The cat rushed headlong into battle, and caution was thrown to the wind. The man thundered through ranks of minions to reach a scarcely mortal enemy. Creed rose above them like an opposing Ares, the sky dyed in the colors of the war god.

Exactly what could he do?

Splatters of the same color appeared in front of him. The Hoshi no Shito were killing any and all civilians happening to stand in the massacre in varying degrees of cruelty. Sven moved toward the doctor while Eve faced off against the elusive fire Taoist. Shadowed forms approached Train, he took them to be the yet uncovered members of the terror group.

We were slowly beaten back to the sidelines as Train was cornered. Eve took to her heels in full retreat. Unfortunately, my partner had not begun to flirt with the notion of escape. His breath caught when Creed's stroke cut a swath of destruction through the Black Cat's torso. Bleeding from several deep wounds he swayed dangerously.

"Train! TRAIN!!"

Those golden eyes burned through the green haired detective. In that very moment he knew. He knew, in his heart, how long Train had waited for this fight. He knew how much he longed to put Saya to rest and he knew that nothing in any world could pull the assassin away.

In these times of blood, Creed's would carve a path to Saya's afterlife.

* * *

When it ended, said golden eyes - and the one they belonged to – turned to him. "I was worried." Such a soft tone for such a brash fighter…

"You idiot, so was I!" No, he wasn't really angry, he was too relieved to be upset. "Aw Train, you… you should learn from Eve…"

It was odd, the way the man approached him. It was odder still that the cat pulled him into a quick embrace. But, you know, the oddest thing of all was watching from a distance as his body gravitated towards something more than a hug between friends.

Two entities collided then, I suppose, because the Sven that had been spectating combined with the Sven who was acting. The two became the Sven who was feeling, and experiencing, and knowing.

I felt that Train's lips were soft, I smelled that breath was fresh. I experienced the rhapsody of a living being so close, and I knew that this was right.

Did a kiss spread warmth? Could an emotion become a physical burning in the heart and… stomach?!

I broke the kiss long enough to look down and see the blood leaking out of your wounds, through your shirt, and onto mine. It stained me with yet another symbol of failure – another ocean.

"Oh my God! Train, we have to get you to a doctor!"

"What Doctor? You killed the only one for miles around." He motioned towards the lifeless body of the man I had shot just before in an attempt to protect the one I loved. "Is that all you're good for? Killing people – killing your partners?"

That smirk was so uncharacteristic, at least, for the Train I knew. "No, I… I didn't murder_ you. _I won't lose you!"

"You're half right. You'll always be with me."

"Then you won't die? You won't— urgh!" More warmth, and now peace, wafted through my mind and body.

"No, but you'll be coming with me…"

As the last bit of air in my lungs dissipated my line of sight followed his arm, to the shoulder, beyond the neck; all the way to his face. The mischievous eyes and cresting grin, then, back to the knife imbedded in my stomach.

The Black Cat's face fades to true dark.

* * *

"…? What's going on? What's that noise?"

* * *

A/N: I thought this was soo much longer on Word. I was all like 'This has to be at least 1000 words!' Final count? 765...  
I fail at LIFE!!!

Anyway, I'm thinking of making this kind of tragic, it's my forte! Any preferences? I know that sometimes a good fic can be ruined by an unhappy ending...

R&R! Thanks!


	5. Declension

**Thinking Back**

Chpt. 5 – Declension  
Train

* * *

Blue all around me, above me, and below me. A beautiful sea rushes towards me. The wind rushes through my hair - my ears pop and respond angrily to the dramatic changes in pressure.

My eyes close and my mind allows me the sweet fantasy that I am able to fly. That I am able to leave behind the shackles the fates had left me with. For a few select moments, in the dark and in the sky, I am free of all cares. I can plummet.

As I draw closer, ever closer, the water fades to a light green. While the colors begin to glow vibrantly I pick out a point of chartreuse amidst emerald. A shock of hair in the sea that flows and foams around him.

_"Sven! Sven I –"_

* * *

The giant lizard ripped through the city, leaving behind the various debris and bodies of anything that had had the misfortune to be in her way. As she turned tail and sprinted away, Flora's brown hide gave off the illusion of polished leather.

"Hey now, not that way." I pointed my gun in her direction and took aim at her receding back. I shook my head and decided instead to hurry after. As long as I knew her weak spot, there was no way she could escape. This way, I could bring down the animal science had so cruelly created.

He may have lost Lugart Won, but reptiles seem much more suitable to a cat's palette.

* * *

Sven looked, unsurprisingly, stunned and incredulous – luckily, though, he appeared unoccupied. "Yo, Sven! You don't look busy…"

And then he gives me the look. You know, the look that says. 'Way to point out the obvious. Just what exactly have you done now?"

Then again, he just woke up. Maybe I'm reading too much into this. "… want to help me catch a dinosaur?"

"Do what?!" Well, this could be fun. Svenny-baby can be so cute when he's confused. My trademark smile crept to the surface.

* * *

I hung up the phone and looked in Sven's direction in time to catch the glare directed at yours truly. "Train, you want to tell me what's going on?"

His sour expression lingered as I began my rather short-winded explanation. "Relax, I don't really know, either." I could tell that this didn't exactly satisfy his curiosity, so I carried on.

"Charming…" he smirked. That facial response held me where I sat and let me examine his features. I suppose that he was what you might call handsome – would Rinslet agree?

I may doubt her taste in party favors and accessories, but her opinion of a man was to be trusted. After all, was she or was she not attracted to the Black Cat?

"There!" This unexpected cry caught me slightly off-guard, and I searched for Flora. I didn't have to struggle too hard. "Can you handle distracting it?"

I loaded my gun and stepped out of the car. I was taking this chance to remember all of our other cases. I was thinking back, but I couldn't seem to find another one that fit. I was, perhaps unduly, worried about my partner's safety; albeit, none of our other cases had ever involved a giant blood-thirsty creature. (Did Gyanza count?)

Still, though, I couldn't push the worry far enough from my mind.

"You just need a second, right?" Sven's voice pulled me from my thoughts of his declension.

He spoke in his usual stoic tone, but I could detect an undercurrent of excitement lingering just beneath the surface. "It'll be a good chance to try out my new weapon."

I smiled – no matter how worried he could make me, or how hard I tried to pretend I wasn't, nothing could ever change his mind. It was a hopeless cause, and anyone who spent any amount of time near him had learned that.

If I was to become anything more to him, it would be a good idea to test the limits of our current relationship. Ah well, I had disturbed him, and he was here to stay. There was no use in attempting to send him somewhere safe. He was as much a qualified sweeper as I was.

"My nap's been ruined anyway." Typical Sven. "Voila! The attaché weapon case!" The distraction allowed me to set my expression into one of amazement. It would be a good idea to soothe his ego, especially since he had poured his heart and soul into this.

Not that I was paying attention. His body language was infinitely more interesting, and his anticipation obvious.

The smirk that Sven wore in the midst of all the panic; the cat in me wanted to pounce. "Oh… interesting."

After this was all over and done – who knows what could happen?

* * *

A/N: Deciding whether I should define any of these words. Oh well. I had some serious writer's block during this chapter – it didn't really help that I'm typing this on the 11 hour trip to N.C. Fun!! T.T 

Anyway, reviews help soothe the pain of this 'vacation.' Please R&R!!


	6. Articulation

Disclaimer: This 'one-per-chapter' deal is crap. I _still_ don't own it.

Thinking Back  
Chpt. 6 - Articulation  
_Sven_

_

* * *

_

_"Train?!" I stumble towards the ocean. The dunes near the water seem to form barriers at my feet, and the waves create impassable walls. So fast – he was falling so fast – could he make it in time?_

_"Sven!" that reckless man answers. "I think you should know that I love you!"_

_And for some reason, I can't move. I see those golden, joyous eyes, and carefree, utterly wild, smirk and I'm rooted in this sea and sand. I can't catch him; he hits the water and I can't find him. He's drowning and my body can't obey._

_There's so little I can do._

_It's frustrating, pure torment: it's feeling trapped and 'Don't die, Train! 'Cause if you're dead, then my world is dead – I'm dead!'_

_

* * *

_

"It's coming this way…" The dinosaur charges towards us, rubble and debris strewn about behind her. "Train, are you ready?"

The man perches happily on a traffic light, just to the side of the road. His beloved pistol perched in his hand, and smile stuck in place, "Ready any time!"

"Okay…"

I try to watch him from the corner of my eye, but damn this eye patch! Train sits, satisfied, directly in my blindspot. He's much to reckless to be left on his own, just as a small child, but right now he's completely unseen.

I almost imagine him making faces and gestures, even in the heat of battle. Does he play these mind games knowingly?

The attaché opens to reveal its cloaked machine gun; even though I know it's dangerous, I glance over at his face. Taking my eye off of the first transformation of this weapon, I need the self-confidence that comes from having my work praised.

'Wow,' Train mouths, his face the very picture of childish joy. How can this be the infamous Black Cat, I ask myself yet again. But there's no time for that, here comes Flora…

"Fire!!!" I shout, making the plan crystal clear to every bystander. Thinking back on our other missions, I had realized that this was a good strategy. It was always important to minimize civilian casualties.

Bullets sail through the air, to quickly to track. The light post adjacent to Train's roost collapses with a crash on the oversized reptile's back. She cries out, or roars, I think, in pain, and for a split second I pity her.

But there's no time for that. "It's flinching! Train, fire!"

He hesitates, seemingly conversing with the prehistoric behemoth in front of him. _'Train, what are you waiting for?'_

There's a sudden explosion, the answer to my question and prayers, as multiple rounds are forced from Hades' barrel. Nothing seems to happen for a few, tense moments, but we all know that it's over. Flora calls out once again, and blood spurts from between her toes. This time she'll stay down.

And then she's falling, crumbling from the bottom up in a collapse of weakened muscles.

I tear my eyes away from the awesome sight to watch Train. His articulation could be one of confidence, or of sympathy. I find myself falling in love all over again.

* * *

Later, when the cops secure the area, he asks me for my cellphone. Apparently, he lost his in the all-consuming fight. "I need to talk to the Princess," he says.

So I hand it over. He takes the phone and walks away, leaving me to stare at his retreating back.

* * *

When we return home, Eve heads right to sleep – she's had a long day and deserves the rest. Train fetches his regular tall glass of milkand I grab a beer. We make small talk, as neither of us wants to touch on the subject while the Princess is still awake.

As we wait, I consider the man in front of me. Fearless, yet careless; loving, yet carrying the discarded alias of a cold-blooded killer on his back, like a heavy cross to bear. This was a man of contradictions.

Steadily, surely, we've felt this tension build.

"Do you know how I feel?" he asks. Ever the straight-forward one…

"Hungry?" I joke. It's a surprise, when this comment's not met with a light-hearted chuckle.

"Don't kid around, Sven. For once, I'm being serious." I manage to hold back another taunt only because, all at once, he's right next to me – nearly on top of me.

He doesn't wait for my answer, or my approval, but pulls me into a kiss anyway. He's sweet, like some confection, mixed with the creaminess of whole dairy. It's milk and cookies, and I can't help myself.

We battle for dominance with slight shifts, and delicate swirls of the tongue. We contest until Train's knees seem to give way like Flora's had, and we must break for air. I'm presented with those golden eyes again, beautifully flecked with shards of brown. They grin the way I know his mouth is, the rest of his body prepared to pounce.

"I love you too," I manage. He merely 'hmphs' in response.

"Shh," he says. "We don't really need words, do we?"

Typical Train, too excited to even communicate. "I _do _love you, you numbskull."

We maneuver over to the couch, and he pulls me on top of him – domineering even as the passive one. I'm truly thankful that Eve is so soundly asleep.

* * *

A/N: I lost my interest in this story for a while, but it revisted me the other day. Hopefully that means I'll be putting up the epilogue I'd always intended on... Anyway, sorry it took so long, those of you reading this. Thank you with sticking with me through this. If anyone is into the Naruto fandom, my much better stuff is based there. - 


End file.
